Thank you
by eifi
Summary: Thank you shauna for helping me with this : Anyway on with the summery... A sasusaku oneshot. Its the sequal to the SasuSaku oneshot called Purity and Impurity which I made.You can go on my profile to view it


This is another oneshot which is weird... My friend Shauna inspired me on this fic so half the credit goes to her. YAY SHAUNA! YAY FOR HAVING FRIENDS!(lol she was making a story and I kind of said it sucked so she asked WHAT DO I LIKE THEN!? and then I say descriptive stuff in the beauty of the words. Then she takes ages to write the first 5 paragraphs and calls it tears of blood. (I mean before the first ruler))

Basically this is the sequal to purity and impurity which I've already wrote and put up. If you want to properly understand it go onto my profile and click on purity and impurity. But this story makes perfect sense without it, it just makes this story a lot more enjoyable lol...**

* * *

**

**Thank you**

_After years of being held within crystal cages, they were finally released as they sank into the darkness. They fell into the black abyss landing in the mad atmosphere of the world we call earth. With no memory of what had happened they lived their lives as pained citizens, one with no memory. They were seperated from each other forever._

_Until one day_

**

* * *

**

No one could hear the rustle of the wind through the black feathers of his hand shaped wings. No one could see his gashes and scars, healing in the cold air. But someone, a girl, she could hear his silent tears.

She ran to the sound, the rhythmic dripping coming from outside the abandoned building. Looking around, but finding no one, she went to the door, but then 'drip' on her shimmering pink hair. She rubbed her fingers on the spot. Blood. Was she bleeding? She thought to herself. Then she heard it. A sob from above. Her head automatically turned upward, to see what had made the deeply disturbing sound in the pools of moonlight that fell through rainless clouds.

The sight disturbed her more than the sound. A boy, with wings the colour of fear and darkness, eyes like wells of sadness and sorrow, and he was crying. Tears of blood. Black marks like clouds covered his body showing off the obvious contrast of his pale skin against the black marks.

"What…" She managed to whisper to herself. "Well, at least he hasn't seen me." She said, but only a bit too loud.

The creature stopped, so suddenly that this new silence was like a blade through bone. The last of his tears fell without a sound as a leaf would in autumn as his eyes locked on the girl. Her heart thumped, as did his. He swooped down, never taking his eyes off her. All of a sudden, without touching the ground, he shot into the nigh time clouds, but on her head, she could still feel the tears falling.

* * *

She ran away as fast as she could, her heavy and desperate footsteps breaking the deadly silence. Past the trunks of burnt fir trees and towards the safety of the river, her only chance of escaping whatever it was. She had almost reached the barrier when the black winged creature had caught up with her within seconds, the swiftness of his flight startling her. 

She screamed.

He got hold of her waist and put his other hand over her mouth. Then he felt it. Warm, painful tears falling onto his dry and broken skin. Tears falling onto bare patches of blood and flesh. The pink haired girl screamed. She screamed and screamed until she lost her voice. She felt herself plummet into a dark abyss as she heard the familiar words of her most beloved.

"Thank you"

The black winged boy said as he carefully touched her neck pressure point. "Thank you for reminding me the pain of being alive. Because of that, I can feel again. Sakura…" He closed his eyes and let his black marks withdraw into the seal on his neck. Exhausted he collapsed, still holding the pink haired kunoichi in his arms. He could finally feel again, he could feel the pain of being alive. He could feel the joy of being loved, and the pressure of being admired.

"Thank you for not disappearing"

"And thank you for reminding me" he closed his pale eyelids, "Thank you for reminding me what it feels to love."

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please read and review! (Edited) 


End file.
